In mining operation, an FCT (flexible continuous tram mining machine) is used in combination with a moveable elevated roadway to transport material out of the mine. A roadway, along which the FCT travels, is elevated about 4 feet off the ground and is about 480 feet long. Use of this equipment is organized into drilling cycles. A drilling cycle consists of 6 cuts, 3 on the left and 3 on the right made by a bore miner. Following each drilling cycle the equipment is moved back a distance of about 80 feet and a new drilling cycle is begun.
During movement of the equipment between drilling cycles, the roadway tends to become misaligned. Therefore it is generally necessary to realign the roadway, back to center, before beginning a new drilling cycle. Previous methods employed for realigning the roadway sometimes took up to 12 hours and tended to tear up the roadway.